Please, Give Me Your Love, Ichigo!
by palefacegirl
Summary: Fic balas dendam buat temen qu yg udah bilang Senna lbh imut drpd Rukia & ichigo lbh cocok sma Senna. Aku gak teima! Summary: "Ichigo! Cintailah aku atau aku akan melompat dari sini!" ancam Senna. IchiRuki, IchiSenna?. RnR pwease...


Disclaimer: Kalo bleach punya Yupi, pastinya bakalan jadi acnhooor

Pairing: Senna, Ichiruki

Warning: OOC *sedikit*, gaje, typo, abal.

Nikmatilah fic yang terlahir karena balas dendam ini….Hohohoho *evil laugh*

* * *

**Please, Give Me Your Love, Ichigo!**

Seorang gadis berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah yang telah dipenuhi oleh murid-murid lainnya. Dia terburu-buru menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga, dia berhenti di depan kelas XII IPA-1 kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah cermin kecil dari sakunya. Dia merapikan rambut ungunya yang berantakan karena berlari, setelah merasa penampilannya sudah sempurna, dia melongok ke dalam kelas tersebut dan mencari sesosok pemuda. Saat menangkap sosok pemuda berambut orange yang dia cari, gadis itu langsung berlari kearah pemuda tersebut sambil memanggil namanya.

"Ichigo…!" teriak gadis tersebut hingga semua orang yang berada dalam kelas tersebut menoleh kearahnya, termasuk pemuda yang disebutnya Ichigo tersebut.

Pemuda itu membelalakan matanya tak percaya melihat gadis tersebut. Belum sempat pemuda itu berkata apa-apa, gadis berambut ungu dan bermata amber itu memeluk Ichigo dengan tiba-tiba.

"Se…Senna!" seru Ichigo kaget, "Senna tolong lepaskan aku." Ichigo mencoba melepaskan pelukan gadis yang bernama Senna.

"Tidak mau." Gadis itu bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, malah semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Ichigo. Semua orang yang berada di kelas hanya menatap kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan dengan heran.

"Senna, cepat lepaskan aku!" kali ini Ichigo benar-benar mendorong gadis itu hingga melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hufth. Ternyata begini caramu menyambut kedatanganku?" seru Senna kesal.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo menggenggam pergelangan tangan Senna dan menariknya, gadis itu hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah pemuda yang berada di depannya. Sesampainya di atap sekolah, Ichigo melepaskan tangan Senna dan tersirat dari wajahnya, bahwa pemuda itu meminta penjelasan tentang kemunculan gadis itu.

"Senna, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukankah kau tinggal di Amerika?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Ugh, kau tak suka ya kalau bertemu denganku?" rengek Senna.

"Bukan begitu, lagipula apa-apaan kau dengan sangat tiba-tiba langsung memelukku di dalam kelas?" tanyya Ichigo sinis.

"Ichi, kau sangat menyebalkan. Aku kan datang ke sini hanya untuk bertemu denganmu." Senna menggembungkan pipinya tanda bahwa dia kesal dengan sikap Ichigo yang sangat cuek.

Ichigo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia berpikir bahwa gadis yang berada di depannya benar-benar tak berubah semenjak terakhir kali mereka bertemu –tiga tahun yang lalu-.

Ichigo dan Senna adalah teman semasa kecil, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama-sama. Tapi, tiga tahun yang lalu Senna pindah ke Amerika karna pekerjaan ayahnya di mutasi ke sana. Dan Ichigo benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Senna akan muncul semendadak ini.

"Senna, kuperingatkan satu hal. Jangan pernah memelukku seperti tadi dimanapun dan kapanpun. Kau mengerti?" seru Ichigo dengan nada mengancam.

"Ugh, baiklah." Sahut Senna dengan nada amat sangat terpaksa.

"Kalau begitu aku mau kembali ke kelas, aku tidak ingin telat masuk pelajaran Mayuri sensei." Seru Ichigo sambil berjalan dan membuka pintu lalu menghilang di balik pintu tersebut.

Senna yang merasa di tinggalkan segera berlari menyusul Ichigo. "Ichi, tunggu aku!"

Ichigo terus saja berjalan tanpa mempedulikan panggilan dari Senna.

_'Argh! Kenapa gadis menyebalkan itu muncul lagi dalam hidupku sih? Padahal hidupku sudah tenang semenjak dia pindah ke Amerika'_ umpat Ichigo dalam hati. Semenjak dulu, dia memang tidak menyukai Senna karena gadis itu sangat menyebalkan, manja, dan terlalu egois. Tapi Ichigo tidak bisa lepas dari gadis itu karena selalu menempel padanya, serta karena ia merasa kasihan pada Senna yang tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali.

Ketika sampai di dalam kelas, Ichigo langsung duduk di bangkunya dan mendesah frustasi. Rukia –teman sekelas Ichigo yang duduk di samping pemuda berambut orange tersebut- melihat Ichigo dengan heran karena tak biasanya Ichigo terlihat begitu frustasi.

"Oy Ichigo, kau kenapa sih? Sepertinya sedang ada masalah ya? Apa karena gadis yang memelukmu tadi?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

Ichigo langsung menoleh kearah gadis mungil berambut raven yang bernama Rukia, terlihat oleh Rukia kerutan di dahi Ichigo semakin dalam, membuat Rukia ingin tertawa.

"Sepertinya benar ya?" seru Rukia lalu sedikit tertawa.

"Diam kau midget!" teriak Ichigo. Rukia semakin tertawa melihat Ichigo yang seperti itu.

"Ichigo! Kau jahat sekali meninggalkan aku sendirian dii atap sekolah, kalau terjadi sesuatu denganku bagaimana?" seru Senna dengan nada manja saat memasuki kelas Ichigo.

Rukia melihat wajah Ichigo yang bertambah frustasi dan ia mengucapkan sesuatu untuk Ichigo. "Semoga berhasil Ichigo." Lalu Rukia kembali tertawa.

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan sebal, "Apa maksudmu midget?"

Rukia tidak menjawab, melainkan masih tertawa sendiri. Senna yang melihat Rukia sedang tertawa, menatap Rukia dengan pandangan yang amat sinis.

-Yupi-

Sudah sebulan Senna berada di kota Karakura dan bersekolah di SMA Karakura bersama dengan Ichigo. Setiap ada waktu luang, Senna pasti pergi mencari dimana keberadaan Ichigo. Ini membuat Ichigo semakin jengkel dengan Senna, begitupula dengan semua orang yang mengenal Senna di sekolah itu. Mereka semua membenci Senna karena sikapnya yang amat sombong dan tidak mau berteman dengan siapapun kecuali dengan Ichigo.

Saat ini sedang istirahat, Senna berlari menuju kelas Ichigo tapi Ichigo tidak berada disana. Ini sudah terjadi beberapa hari belakangan ini dan membuat Senna kesal. Ichigo seakan-akan sedang menghindarinya –dan memang Ichigo menghindari gadis itu-. Karena setiap ada kesempatan pasti Senna selalu mengikuti Ichigo hingga Ichigo tidak bisa berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Senna bertindak seakan-akan ia ingin selalu memonopoli Ichigo dan tidak membiarkan siapapun untuk dekat-dekat dengan Ichigo.

Senna kemudian bergegas keatap sekolah, dia membuka pintu atap dengan kasar dan ia tak melihat seorang pun disana. Senna menjadi semakin kesal, lalu saat Senna melihat halaman belakang dari atap sekolah. Ia melihat ada dua orang yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang sambil menyantap bekalnya masing-masing. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat menikmati keberdaan satu sama lain.

"Ichigo, kenapa kau selalu memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu ketika bersama gadis jalang itu? Kenapa kau tak pernah memperlihatkannya padaku?" ucap Senna dengan penuh kebencian dalam tiap katanya.

Saat Senna hendak menuju halaman belakang sekolah, bel berbunyi dan semua murid pun bergegas memasuki kelas masing-masing. Akhirnya Senna mengurungkan niatnya tersebut dan kembali ke kelasnya, lagipula apabila ia ke halaman belakang Ichigo juga pasti sudah kembali ke kelasnya.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, pikiran Senna hanya di penuhi oleh wajah lembut Ichigo yang ditunjukan kepada Rukia di halaman belakang tadi. Senna mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, kesal.

Akhirnya bel berbunyi dan pelajaran pun usai, Senna tak mau membuang waktu lagi untuk menemui Ichigo. Dia berlari sekencang mungkin menuju kelas Ichigo, sesampainya disana, lagi-lagi Ichigo tidak ada.

Senna berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah di mana mobilnya sudah menunggunya. Dia memasuki mobilnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi belakang dengan cukup keras. Saat mobil melaju, Senna melihat Ichigo berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang gadis pendek yang sudah pasti itu adalah Rukia. Senna benar-benar berang melihatnya dia meninju sofa mobil dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ashido, tambah kecepatannya!" perintah Senna.

"Tapi ini sudah cepat nona." ucap Ashido-sang supir sopan.

"Aku bilang tambah kecepatannya!" bentak Senna.

"Ha…hai." Ashido lalu menambah kecepatan untuk menuruti kemauan majikannya yang sangat egois. Dia tidak ingin terlibat masalah dengan majikannya itu, karena akan mengancam pekerjaannya.

-Yupi-

Seperti biasa saat Senna ke kelas Ichigo, pemuda itu pasti tidak ada di tempatnya, begitu pula Rukia. Saat ini kondisi kelas sedang sepi, Senna pun mengobrak-abrik tas Ichigo dan ia menemukan sebuah buku jurnal. Senna membuka buku itu dan sangat kaget serta marah, mendapati sebuah foto dalam jurnal tersebut. Di foto tersebut terlihat seorang gadis sedang berdiri di depan sebuah toko bunga dan tersenyum dengan gembira. Senna tau betul siapa gadis dalam foto tersebut, itu foto Rukia.

Senna menaruh foto tersebut di sakunya dan membereskan barang-barang Ichigo yang sempat ia geledah. Lalu Senna keluar dari kelas tersebut dengan wajah yang merah padam karena emosi.

-Yupi-

Senna berada di dalam kamarnya yang sangat mewah, dia sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Senna meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di sampingnya, kemudian mencari sebuah nomor lalu meneloponnya.

"Moshi-moshi Aizen-san, aku ingin meminta bantuan padamu. Aku ingin kau menyelidiki seorang gadis, namanya Kuchiki Rukia. Foto gadis itu telah aku kiri ke emailmu. Aku harap kau bisa bekerja dengan cepat." ucap Senna dingin pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"Lihat saja Rukia, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini padamu?" ucap Senna sinis lalu menyeringai licik.

-Yupi-

Senna berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah, dia tau pasti Ichigo sedang berada disana bersama dengan Rukia. Senna bersembunyi saat melihat Ichigo menatap Rukia, dia menangkupkan tangannya di kedua sisi pipi Rukia. Semakin lama wajah mereka semakin mendekat dan akhirnya tidak ada jarak yang menghalangi wajah keduanya. Ichigo mencium bibir Rukia dengann lembut.

"Aishiteru Rukia." bisik Ichigo.

"Aishiteru yo Ichigo." balas Rukia.

Mereka pun kembali berciuman dengan lembut. Melihat kejadian itu, kemarahan dan kecemburuan Senna semakin memuncak, ia berlari dengan berlinangan air mata, meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang telah membuatnya amat terluka. Orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya heran tapi tidak memperdulikan gadis itu.

Senna memasuki toilet, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan menelepon seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi Aizen-san. Aku ingin kau melakukan satu hal lagi untukku. Aku ingin kau menghancurkan keluarga Rukia, lalu membunuh gadis itu." Senna langsung menutup ponselnya. Hatinya sekarang benar-benar telah diliputi oleh kemarahan dan dendam.

"Rukia, kau akan benar-benar menyesali perbuatanmu padaku. Kini kau akan aku singkirkan untuk selamanya." gumam Senna.

"Se…Senna…apa yang mau kau lakukan pada Kuchiki-san?" seru Orihime dari belakag Senna.

"Ka…kau mendengar ucapanku? Sejak kapan?" tanya Senna gugup.

"Baru saja." jawab Orihime polos.

Tiba-tiba Senna mempunyai ide untuk menutup mulut Orihime. "Hey, kau suka juga kan pada Ichigo? Aku akan menyingkirkan salah satu penghalang terbesar kita, maka dari itu jangan memberitahukan pada siapapun tentang ucapan ku tadi." Senna meyakinkan Orihime.

"Ba…baiklah, aku setuju." Orihime dengan ragu-ragu menerima tawaran itu.

Mendengar itu, kembali terlihat di wajah gadis itu seringai licik yang kejam.

-Yupi-

Malam sudah larut, tetapi Ichigo masih terjaga. Sedari tadi ia terus memikirkan Rukia, sepertinya ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa Rukia. Ia ingin pergi kerumahnya atau sekedar menelpon gadis itu, tapi ia menepiskan keinginannya karena takut mengganggu Rukia yang sedang terlelap. Saat matanya terpejam –mencoba untuk tidur- tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Ichigo meraih ponselnya yang berada di meja belajarnya. Ia melihat layar ponselnya dan ternyata Orihime yang menelponnya.

"Moshi-moshi Kurosaki-kun, maaf aku menelpon larut malam begini, tapi aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting." seru Inoue di seberang sana.

"Ya, ada apa Inoue-san?" tanya Ichigo malas.

"Ini mengenai Rukia, dia.." kalimatnya terpotong oleh ucapan Ichigo.

"Ada apa dengan Rukia?" tanya Ichigo tidak sabar.

"Tadi siang di sekolah, saat aku sedang ke toilet, aku mendengar Senna merencanakan sesuatu untuk Rukia." jawab Inoue.

"Senna? Mau apa dia dengan Rukia?" tanya Ichigo geram.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Tapi itu pasti sesuatu yang buruk, lebih baik sekarang kau menghubungi Rukia." saran Inoue.

"Terima kasih Inoue atas informasinya." Ichigo langsung menutup telponnya dan segera menguhubungi ponsel Rukia, tapi selalu tak ada jawaban. Karna sekarang Ichigo bertambah khawatir, maka ia bergegas mengambil jaketnya dan memakai sepatunya, ia berlari menuju rumah Rukia.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat asap yang mengepul lebat di sekitar daerah pemukiman Rukia, beragam pikiran buruk mulai memenuhi kepala Ichigo. Dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya berlari. Saat Ichigo sampai di rumah Rukia, sudah banyak orang yang berkerumun, mereka semua menyiramkan air ke rumah Rukia –rumah itu kebakaran-. Ichigo lekas mencari dimana keberadaan Rukia dan Hisana –kakak Rukia-, tapi tak menemukan mereka dimanapun. Ichigo mengambil ember berisikan air dan menyiramkan ketubuhnya sendiri, lalu ia menerobos jilatan api yang membakar rumah sekaligus toko bunga tersebut.

"Hey, ada anak yang nekat masuk ke rumah itu!" teriak seseorang, tapi Ichigo tak menghiraukannya. Pikirannya terfokus pada kakak-beradik yang sangat mirip tersebut.

Ichigo bersusah payah mengindari jilatan api dan sampai di ruang tamu, disana tergeletak Hisana yang kesadarannya menurun.

"Hisana-san bertahanlah, aku akan segera mengeluarkanmu dari sini." seru Ichigo pada Hisana yang hampir tak sadarkan diri karena kekurangan oksigen.

Ichigo menggendong Hisana dan mencoba keluar dari rumah tersebut dan berhasil, Ichigo masih amat cemas karena Rukia masih berada di dalam.

"Ichigo…uhuk… tolong selamatkan…uhuk…Rukia." pinta Hisana pada Ichigo diselingi batuknya.

"Dimana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dikamarnya."

Mendengar jawaban dari Hisana, Ichigo kembali menyiramkan dirinya dengan air dan segera masuk kembali kedalam rumah untuk menyelamatkan Rukia. Ichigo langsung menuju kamar Rukia yang terletak di dekat dapur. Ichigo meihat Rukia yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di lantai, dia mnghampiri Rukia. Dilihatnya Rukia sangat kehabisan oksigen dan Ichigo pun merapatkan bibirnya ke bibir Rukia untuk memberi nafas buatan. Tak lama setelah itu Rukia sadarkan diri dan terbatuk-batuk. Ichigo langsung menggendongnya dan membawanya keluar. Untunglah keduanya berhasil keluar dengan selamat sebelum rumah Rukia benar-benar diselimuti oleh api dan runtuh.

Hisana, Rukia dan Ichigo segera di tolong oleh tim medis yang baru saja datang. Mereka bertiga diberi tabung oksigen karena terlalu banyak menghirup karbondioksida dan kekurangan oksigen. Setelah itu Hisana dan Rukia diawa kerumah sakit untuk mengobati luka bakar –yang untungnya tidak serius-, sedangkan Ichigo menolak karena tidak mendapat luka bakar –hanya luka ringan yang diterimanya dan bisa diobati sendiri-.

-Yupi-

Ichigo menyeret Senna keatap sekolah, amarah yang amat besar terpancar dari tatapan Ichigo.

"Ichigo, apaan sih? Sakit tahu!" seru Senna saat tiba di atap.

"Apa maksud perbuatanmu pada Rukia dan kakaknya?" tanya Ichigo marah, dia tidak memperdulikan protes Senna.

"A…apa maksudmu? Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia?" Senna berpura-pura tidak tahu dan memasang wajah terkejut.

"Jangan berlagak sok suci dan tidak tau apa-apa?"

"A…aku benar-benar tak mengerti maksudmu, Ichigo?"

"Sudahlah, tak usah berbohong, kemarin Inoue sudah memberitahuku kalau kau merencanakan sesuatu pada Rukia. Dan aku tahu itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan kebakaran yang kemarin terjadi di rumahnya!" teriak Ichigo geram.

_Dasar gadis bodoh._ Rutuk Senna dalam hati. "Ichi…" saat Senna akan membantah, ia disela oleh perkataan Ichigo.

"Mengakulah…"

"Ok. Itu semua memang perbuatanku." ucap Senna sinis.

"Tega sekali kau!"

"Tega? Yang tega itu Rukia! Dia merebut orang yang telah lama aku cintai. Kau Ichigo…kau!" kali ini Senna yang tak mampu mengendalikan emosinya. "Kau juga tega karena telah mengacuhkan aku setelah ada gadis itu, padahal dulu kau sangat peduli padaku. Aku tidak terima itu semua, aku lebih dulu mencintaimu tapi kenapa kau lebih memilih untuk membalas cintanya? Bukan cintaku? Kenapa? Padahal cintaku juga lebih besar dan lebih banyak! Aku juga lebih baik daripada gadis kampungan itu!" ucap Senna dengan wajah yang telah dibanjiri air mata.

"Asal kau tau saja, kau itu seorang yang amat egois. Dulu aku memperhatikanmu karena aku kasihan padamu yang tak mempunyai teman. Tapi sekarang aku sadar, bukan mereka yang tidak mau berteman denganmu dan kaulah yang tidak mau berteman dengan mereka. Aku muak dengan semua sikapmu yang selalu menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan keinginanmu. Rukia jauh lebih baik daripada kau yang seperti itu!" balas Ichigo.

"Aku mohon berikanlah cintamu padaku dan aku berjanji aku akan merubah semua sifat burukku." Senna memohon sambil terus menangis.

"Tidak akan pernah." ucap Ichigo tegas.

"Ichigo! Cintailah aku atau aku akan melompat dari sini!" ancam Senna sambil berjalan ke tepi gedung.

"Senna, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan berbuat seperti itu! Jangan menuruti egomu saja! Pikirkan masa depanmu, masih banyak orang yang lebih baik yang akan tulus mencintaimu." seru Ichigo.

Senna masih saja menangis terisak.

"Senna, cepat ulurkan tanganmu." bujuk ichigo.

Senna melihat mata hazel Ichigo, dia tau di dalam mata itu tak akan pernah ada bayangan dirinya. Senna terus memandang Ichigo hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melompat. Tubuhnya melayang dan…

"Brukk…!"

Tubuh mungil gadis itu terhempas ke tanah, kepalanya bocor dan beberapa tulang rusuknya patah. Pancaran dimatanya seketika meredup, tak ada cahaya kehidupan lagi dalam mata amber itu –Senna telah meninggal-.

Ichigo yang syok masih terdiam di tempatnya, sementara murid-murid yang mendengar suara hantaman benda keras tersebut segera menghampiri asal suara itu. Mereka semua kaget dan banyak siswi yang berteriak melihat jasad tak bernyawa tesebut.

Tak lama kemudian kepala sekolah menelepon polisi, polisi segera datang segera membawa jasad Senna untuk di outopsi. Ichigo juga dimintai keterangan oleh polisi dan setelah itu diperbolehkan pulang.

-Yupi-

Ichigo membuka sebuah pintu kamar Rumah Sakit, di dalamnya terdapat Hisana yang sedang membaca majalah dan Rukia yang sedang tertidur. Hisana melemparkan senyum kepada Ichigo dan Ichigo pun membalas senyuman itu. Ichigo duduk disamping ranjang Rukia dan mulai membelai rambut Rukia. Perlahan Rukia membuka matanya, saat melihat siapa yang berada disampingnya, Rukia tersenyum. Rukia memandang Ichigo, violet bertemu hazel, dalam mata hazel Ichigo terpancar rasa cinta yang amat besar begitupun dalam mata violet Rukia.

"Mulai sekarang tak akan ada orang yang akan menyakitimu Rukia." ucap Ichigo lembut.

"Ya, aku tau itu. Karena kau tak akan membiarkan aku terluka." balas Rukia.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai akhir hidupku." Ichigo kemudian memeluk erat Rukia.

"Aku juga." bisik Rukia di telinga Ichigo dan balas memeluk pemuda tersebut.

Setelah ini, semua akan berjalan kembali seperti sedia kala dan tak akan ada orang yang mengusik mereka, karena cinta mereka abadi untuk selamaya.

**-End-**

**

* * *

**

Yupi: Akhirnya selesai juga bales dendamnya. Mission complete *sok inggris*. Rasanya puas banget bisa membuat mimpi buruk 'Terong Mikami' –nama disamarkan demi kepentingan bersama *?*- bagi chara favoritnya jadi kenyataan.

Senna: *nongol tiba-tiba* Kok aku dibuat jadi peran antagonis sie? Padahal kan aku baik hati, tidak sombong & rajin menabung di warung *readers sweatdrop*

Yupi: Suka-suka aku donk, secara aku kan yang berkuasa disini. Hahaha *evil laugh*

Senna: Yupi jahat! Dasar permen! *nangis bombay di pojokan sambil guling-gulingan*

Yupi: Hoek. Masih untung aku buat mati *?*

Ichigo: Dasar author gila! Masa bales dendam di fanfic -_-"

Yupi: Dari pada bales dendam beneran apalagi sampe pake santet, ya mending bales dendam pake fanfic =P

Rukia: Aku kok perannya dikit sie? Dasar author pelit! Banyakin dikit kek! Mana aku sampe dicium dua kali sama si jeruk lagi!

Yupi: Ni orang pada berisik amat ya? Gyaa…kissing! Aku gak mw liar! *nutup muka –readers sweatdrop*

Ichigo: ni author emang dah gila, dia sendiri yg buat gw sama Rukia kissing, malah dia yg malu sendiri -_-"

Yupi: Aku kan masih kecil, jadi belum boleh liat adegan kayak gtu *lupa umur*

Ichigo & Rukia: inget umur woy….!

Yupi: umur ku kan masih 14 tahun.

Rukia: 14 dari Tokyo….?

Yupi: Ah kalian berisik banget sih pake complain mulu, nanti aku buat Ichigo jadian sama Senna terus Rukia ko'id. Mw kalian aku buat gitu..?

Ichigo & Rukia : No….!

Yupi: Makanya diem aja gak usah pada banyak bacot.

Ichigo: Terserah deh apa maunya author yang gaje bin gila & kalo di ajak ngomong gak nyambung itu. Dari pada gw di pasangin sama Senna –hoek.

P.S : Buat Terong Mikami, ni aku udah buatin fic buat bales dendam padamu yang udah bilang kalo Rukia itu cebol *emang Rukia cebol kok –digampar Rukia* dan bilang kalo Senna itu lebih imut dari Rukia, dan satu lagi kamu bilang Ichigo itu lebih cocok sama Senna ketimbang sama Rukia. Pokoknya aku gak terima…..!*teriak pake toa yg baru yupi colong di masjid depan rumah*

Buat semuanya di wajibkan meriview…!*dilemparin batu sama readers*


End file.
